


Elgoilm: Mythical Protectors

by MistBorn_SprenDeath



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Original Characters, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Shiro (Voltron), Gen, Half Altean Half Human Lance, Human Allura (Voltron), Human Coran, More like Alteans are obsessive about freedom, Not Blade of Marmora but Sheild of Varigat, Not Galaxy Garrison but instead Universe Barrack, Not Galra Empire but instead Altean Empire, Not Lions but Dholes (wild dog), Not Voltron but Elgoilm, Not like the canon AU with mind controlling Alteans, To the point of Anarchy, Which is not good for the universe, human hunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistBorn_SprenDeath/pseuds/MistBorn_SprenDeath
Summary: Role Swap AU where Galran Princes Shiro and Keith are the last of their kind, Human Coran is Human Allura’s Uncle, Hunk is a brilliant human engineer, Pidge is an Olkarian searching for her family, and Lance is a high school dropout who just wants to help his mami and family. Of course they don’t join Voltron, but instead join team Elgoilm - a magical robot made of Robot Dholes (mix between a wolf and fox) made by now diseased Queen Krolia and her husband. Join them in their fight against the Altean Council, trying to bring order back to the universe.





	Elgoilm: Mythical Protectors

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro - Galra Prince (Caught and tortured by Alteans before he slept for 15,000 years, Shrio is the eldest Prince of the Galra and heir to the throne.)
> 
> Keith - Galra Prince (His and Shiro’s parents were killed by the Alteans before they were put into their cryogenic sleep, and he is terrified/furious. In his younger life he was familiar with many...and now all of them are gone.)
> 
> Lance - Half Altean (His family raised him in Cuba, and his father died when he was young. Family means everything to Lance and so he dedicated his life to helping support his family, even if that meant he dropped out of high school.)
> 
> Hunk - Human (Super talented engineer from Earth. Hunk adores exotic food and loves to experiment with every curious plant he comes across. In space he’s both terrified and thrilled.)
> 
> Pidge - Olkarion (Hiding amongst humans and befriended Hunk. Pidge had been separated from her family for a year before going into space and she’s determined to find them.)
> 
> Coran - Human (Hunk’s engineering teacher from Earth who has a tendency to just adopt his students - and as his niece returns from space, he isn’t too keen on letting her out of his sight.)
> 
> Allura - Human (Related to Coran through her father’s side of the family, Allura has grown up knowing her eccentric uncle and already knows Hunk and Pidge and is a well known astronaut who has been in space 73 times for various missions. Her parents get abducted by aliens with pointed ears and glowing marks and she is following.)

     The Universe Barracks were not what Hunk Garrett had expected. He had thought that it would be a isolated military base in the middle of some random desert, not the colorful metropolis that awaited him outside the airplane window. The airport runway was on the south eastern edge of UB, and from the middle class windows Hunk could see the fighter planes and cargo holds.

    But what shocked Hunk the most was the sheer expanse of greenery that grew over the tops of roofs and climbed up the sides of skyscrapers. The beautiful green fauna complimented the blue and metallic colors all the buildings seemed to be made of.

    Pidge snorted, the sound louder than normal, as Hunk buzzed in excitement. “Pidge! There are PLANTS!”

    The girl smirked, “Your planet is covered in plants, Hunk.”

    Ignoring the fact that over half of Earth was covered in water, Pidge was right.

    “Yes, but I’ve never seen so much plant life in a city!!” Hunk exclaimed, bouncing in his seat.

    Hunk and Pidge had been attending a small town high school program, but had to transfer in the middle of the year.

    “I’m sure that there will be time to freak out over your Earth plants in between classes, Hunk; but I need you to move so I can get out of my seat.”

    Pidge was short in her Earth girl disguise and her Olkarian form was only marginally taller, which was still significantly smaller than Hunk. The larger young man blushed, slightly embarrassed. “Sorry, Pidge. Got a little excited.” They had to wait for all the passengers in the seats in front to exit before they could grab their overhead luggage and escape the cramped confines of the plane’s cabin.

    The stairs leading on to the runway was different from how airport boarding usually went for the general public, the stairs leading directly down and onto the open runway.

    Everyone on the plane was a  UB transfer student or a professor, and already the recruited youth grouped together in clusters waiting for an order of some sort or directions of any kind.

    Pidge and Hunk weren’t the last off the plane because of their placement in the middle of the plane, so they had to continue to wait for the other students and professors.

    The sky was covered in fluffy gray clouds which (when Hunk pointed them out) Pidge informes him were storm clouds, most likely a thunderstorm. Hunk’s three favorite things were food, plants, and thunderstorms (in that order) and Pidge watched as his face lit up. For being such a brilliant boy, the larger Earthling seemed to be enchanted by the smallest of things. “Do you think we’ll be able to see the storm from our dorm room, Pidge?” Hunk’s eyes were trained on the clouds, as if they were going to start thundering at any moment.

    Amusedly, Pidge adjusted the glasses that sat perched on the bridge of her human nose, “I don’t know, it would be cool if we did.”

    Since she had been separated from her brother and father, Hunk and his family had been the closest thing she had to family; because of this, Pidge may or may not have hacked into the Universe Barracks to keep them together and to get a room with a good view.

    Although she adored her sort-of brother, he was too kind and rule abiding for the hacking to have happened, so he didn’t know. Pidge couldn’t wait to see the look of surprise on his face when they were roomed together AND had a perfect view of the sky and urban plant life. But she couldn’t do it too much or else Hunk would notice, so she’d have to be careful.

    “Do you think we’ll have classes with any of these kids, Hunk?” Pidge gestured to several of the grouped teens, ignoring the glare one of the kids sent her.

    Eying one of the teens dressed in all white clothing in the group of obvious wealth, Hunk hesitated before answering. “Er, I mean - We won’t really know until we actually have class.” From one of the larger groups in particular, a boy caught Hunk’s eyes.

    He looked excited and his blue eyes sparkled mischievously, but he was lost to the groups conversation before Hunk could make eye contact with him. “I think the kid in the olive green jacket over there looks friendly enough, Pidge.”

    The smaller girl snorted as she tapped on her tablet, which Hunk hadn’t seen her pull out. “What? He makes me think of Uncle Paul. You‘ve met Uncle Paul, right?”

    Humming thoughtfully, she tapped on her screen a few times. “I don’t know. Was he the one that threw the cake into my face, or was he the one to lose to the family tortoise?”

    Laughing at the memory of both occasions, Hunk shook his head. “No, that was Uncle Vernon and Uncle Simon. Uncle Paul is the one who, when he first saw you, screamed something about gremlins before blasting you with a face full of water.”

    Pidge’s smile quickly turned into a sharp scowl. “And I hate him now. Thanks, Hunk, you’ve already ruined the first impression I’ve got for this kid.”

    Hunk huffed, cheeks pink. “He’s older than you Pidge, because being a human being who doesn’t hack into government facilities to get into a government high school has to be turning 18 by their senior year and you would be turning 17.”

    Pidge stuck her tongue out at the taller boy, placing her hands on her hips. "I can still call him a kid. He hasn't reached the human age of maturity, or adulthood. He is still in his adolesence.” Hunk rolled his eyes. As much as he adored the smaller alien, sometimes she could be a little much - not that he could ever admit that out loud to her face.

     A short trumpeting sound drew the cadet’s attention to a figure in a purple suit. “Pidge! That’s Commander Zarkon!” The head of the cadet class at the Universe Barracks scanned each of them silently, Professor Honerva standing beside him with a clipboard in her hand. Finally, the Commander spoke “Welcome to the one and only Universe Barracks, Cadets. I’m Commander Zarkon, your overseeing officer while you train hear at UB. I expect great things of you all - after all, you are the next generation of Militial Alchemists.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! What do you guys think? I’ve had this idea for a while and finally got it out! I’m planing on going pretty far if you guys like this {also because I still need Voltron in my life or at least a version of it and I’m a sucker for interesting ideas I get at unimaginable times at night}! I’ll probably follow the general canon line of the show, but there will be deviations because of how different it is. Comment on what you want to see and what you love! Thanks Again! ~Misty


End file.
